1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer level packaging (WLP) technique for forming redistribution wirings and terminals in a wafer state may be applied to a flip-chip mounted semiconductor device including a plurality of protruding terminals arranged in an array.
The related art is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-198374 and 2008-135486.